


Gaze

by watanuki_sama



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied shounen-ai, M/M, Shortest thing I've ever written, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew his eyes always followed Tamaki. Everyone, that is, but the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 02/28/2008 on ff.net under the penname 'EFAW'.

Mommy always stared at Daddy.

Haruhi noticed it soon after she got initiated into the club. Whenever Tamaki's attention was diverted, Kyouya's eyes would follow the blond, a soft look gracing his face that was never seen anywhere else. The second Tamaki turned back, the Ootori's gaze was locked on his little notebook, but when Tamaki looked away again…

She mentioned it to Hunny soon after she noticed, just in case anyone else knew. The senior had merely smiled knowingly and pranced off with a wink.

Under that childish façade, Hunny really was more perceptive than he looked.

Kyouya was soon staring at her, too, she realized, though it was nowhere near the look that he gave Tamaki. In her case, it was a colder look, like ice was sliding from his eyes and trying to freeze her into pieces. Everyone noticed that look, too, except, of course, Tamaki. Once she had even heard the twins ask why Kyouya was glaring at her, and the megane questioned both their eyesight and their sanity, because obviously he _wasn't_ glaring at her.

The Hitachiins didn't believe him, but Haruhi did.

So she would always just smile whenever the ice in Kyouya's eyes appeared, and go off to make tea, or entertain the girls, or whatever her next task was.

She thought she understood the Ootori's look.


End file.
